


Knickknacks

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Canon Era, Dead animals, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Sometimes Jack brings home weird things.





	Knickknacks

David looked doubtfully at the rectangular chunk of glass in Jack’s hand. It was small, but heavy and substantial, like a paper weight, not that David would ever consider putting the thing somewhere where he would be forced to look at it on a regular basis.

“Why did you buy a dead bat?” David asked, when it became evident that Jack was waiting for some kind of reaction from him.

“Didn’t buy it. Swiftly gotta holda him somehow so I…”

“Decided it would be better off with us? Jack, it’s a dead bat…”

“Yeah, but with all that glass ‘round it…”

“Do you think he stole it from a biologist of something? It might be a rare species.”

“How am I 'sposed to know where Swifty got him from? If you’re so interested, why don’t you go ask the guy, huh?”

Jack passed the bat back and forth in his hands as he spoke, almost as if he was nervous. Looking at the bat, with its sharp little teeth, and its bony wings spread out as if it had been petrified in mid-flight, David could understand feeling nervous, and slightly queasy as well, but he didn’t think that the bat’s gruesome appearance was what was weighing on Jack’s mind.

“Why’d you bring it home?” David asked again. He took the thing from Jack’s hand, to get a closer look.

“Felt kinda bad for him,” Jack said, shrugging, jamming his hands in his pockets now that he had nothing to do with them. The glass in David’s hands felt cool and smooth. David stared at it.

“So do I,” David decided at after a beat. If you looked long enough, there was something melancholy and imploring about the tiny face that seemed to be looking back up at him, now that he was studying it closely. David shook his head to clear it. “That doesn’t make it any less dead,” David added. “Isn’t much we can do at this point.”

“Yeah.” Silence. David let the hand that was holding the bat drop to his side, fingers still closed around it, though he was more than done looking for now.

“Hey,” Jack said suddenly, brightening. “You think we could get him a hat or something?”

“A hat?” David repeated incredulously.

“Yeah. A hat. Like a party hat. Or a newspaper cap. I’ll make him one.”

David didn’t say anything, but he gave Jack a look that he was sure would communicate just how much he didn’t like this plan. Jack just grinned.

Twenty minutes later found David sitting at the table next to Jack, debating whether or not their hat making project should be done in crimson, or a nice understated gray.


End file.
